


Worlds Collide

by CitizenDoe



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternative Universe - Star Trek, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Previous Kylux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitizenDoe/pseuds/CitizenDoe
Summary: When Leia Organa is promoted to Starfleet High Command, everyone expects Poe Dameron to take up the position of Captain on the U.S.S. Persistence. Instead, the son of a feared Admiral, Captain Armitage Hux, is handed the role.Uneasy hierarchies are further shaken when the ship picks up a man who is impossibly alive while floating in space with no air or protection, a man who is supposed to be dead.Alternative summary: Star Wars but Star Trek but Star Wars
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	Worlds Collide

Everybody - and Poe’s not exaggerating - _everybody_ on the U.S.S. Persistence thought that when Captain Leia Organa was half promoted, half retired into a cushier Admiral position, that he would take charge in the Captain’s seat. And, if he is honest, he had thought so, too. 

As far as anyone was concerned, he was the only one for the job. He was one of the longest-serving, one of the highest ranked. He’d spent nearing half his life on the _Persistence._

So he was acting when he pretended not to be shocked when it was announced that instead, someone else, someone who’d never even stepped foot onboard, would be taking the role. 

“It was out of my hands,” Leia said, “Hux was picked.” 

“Admiral Hux?” Poe had said, frowning. 

It seemed absurd that an Admiral would take on such a role. Especially a relatively small vessel like the Persistence. 

Leia shook her head. 

“His son,” she said, with only the smallest change of expression, “Armitage. He is supposed to be very capable.”

“Supposed to be?”

“I can’t say I know him particularly well,” Leia said, “He’s bringing a Lieutenant with him. It is unusual but he requested that specifically.”

“When’s he coming?” 

“Next cycle,” Leia said, looking around her empty office, “I’ll be here to welcome him before I take the next shuttle home.” 

“Good,” Poe said, “What else do you know?” 

“I could tell you some stories,” Leia said, “But I think it is much better practice to get to know someone first hand.”

“Not even a hint?” Poe said, “C’mon, Captain. Sorry. Admiral.”

She gave him her patented ‘annoyed’ look, one that was at once comforting and threatening, even after all these years.

“I know you were expecting to be given command,” Leia said, “If I had my way then that would be the case.”

“I try not to expect anything from Starfleet,” Poe said. 

“You will retain position as First Officer, Commander,” Leia said, “All else will remain the same.” 

“Finn?” 

“Remains head of security,” Leia said, “Captain Hux doesn’t wish to shake things up. He’s just doing as he is told.”

“Pencil pusher? That’s exactly what I’m worried about.” 

The smile Leia gave him told Poe that he was right. 

*

Poe was waiting at the docking station with Leia and Finn, trying to look casual. He was casual, actually. He just wasn’t one for pompous, formal greetings. 

Poe spent a lot of his spare time hanging out around with Rey, at the helm, even if he probably had much more important duties to attend to as First Officer (maybe add that to the list of reasons he wasn’t given his Captain position). 

They stood all in a row, Poe and Leia and Finn, Leia in front, but only by an inch. 

The man who would be Captain stepped off first. Poe knew it was him. _Armitage Hux._

He was tall and thin, the dark, structured cut of uniform seemed to emphasise this, as well as his paleness, and his gold Captain’s stripes made his hair look a more brilliant red than Poe had ever seen on a human. 

He was flanked, surprisingly, with not one but two other men. The young lieutenant they had been expecting, and an older man, older than Hux, maybe only a few years younger than Leia. 

If Leia was surprised by this, she did not show it.

“Captain Hux,” she said, “It’s a pleasure to meet you again.” 

“Admiral Organa,” he said, with a nod, “This Lieutenant Mitaka and Commander Peavy, my head of security.”

“We have a head of security,” Poe blurted, and pointed, “Finn.” 

The new Captain looked taken aback, seemed to look at Leia in shock, but she remained silent.

“You are?” 

“First Officer Poe Dameron,” Poe said, “Formally Flight Commander. This is my brother Commander Finn Dameron. Head of Security.” 

Peavy cleared his throat, and Hux seemed to flinch. 

“We’ll sort this,” Hux said, over his shoulder, “I’m sure there’s been a misunderstanding. Apologies, Admiral Organa.” 

Poe scoffed. 

Oh, he knew Hux’s type. Rank-climber. People like him would scrape and bow to anyone with a high rank, and happily spit on those below. 

“ _Admiral_ Hux assured me that this position was mine,” Peavy said, “And that this Finn Dameron was only _acting_ Head of Security.”

“That’s what I was led to believe,” said Captain Hux. 

“Your father had a say in this?” Leia said, tilting her head towards Hux. He reddened. _Daddy issues?_ Embarrassed about getting here with handouts from his father? 

“I served under the Admiral for many years,” said Peavy, “As Head of Security. I will not take a demotion.”

“Neither will Finn,” Poe said, and Finn elbowed him, hard in the ribs. 

“I’m willing to work _with_ Commander Peavy,” Finn said, “As equals.” 

“Is this acceptable, to you, Captain Hux?” Leia said. 

Hux looked at Peavy, who nodded, though his jaw was set hard and a look in his eyes betrayed his unhappiness.

“Yes,” Hux said, “I suppose there’s nothing to say that it’s against regulation to have two heads of security.” 

It wasn’t lost on Poe that Hux said the word ‘regulation’ with same sort of soppy sincerity that some cultures spoke about their religious texts. 

Getting along with his new Captain was not going to be easy. 

*

Poe was right. Normally, he was kind-off a told-you-so guy. Which was maybe one of his lesser traits. He just plain couldn’t help it, sometimes. 

But now, this was only a victory against himself. 

Within less than a standard week, all two-hundred-and-seven souls aboard the _Persistence_ knew the Captain’s fastidious routine as much as, if not better than, they knew their own. 

Hux wakes up at the same time every day, hours before his shift started, barely enough time for him to have slept. There’s a rumour going around that their new Captain might be a droid. 

Poe might’ve helped start that one. 

Hux runs around the ship, every morning, without fail, in a maddening, massive circle, usually for an hour. Half an hour after he’s finished, he presents himself, in full uniform, in the mess to collect a foul-looking green protein drink, one that looks like dirty swamp water. Poe had requested the same, once. It tasted like swamp-water, too. 

Hux doesn’t drink it in the mess, he takes it to his ready-room. Mitaka, more of a personal lackey than an actual lieutenant, takes lunch to him. 

He spends a significant amount of time on the bridge. He’s not exactly approachable. Poe did have him pegged as the heavy-delegator type, but Hux, at least, was very interested in what everyone on the ship was doing at all times. 

It was a little annoying, a little comforting. 

Every other day he runs in the evenings, too. 

“Whatcha running from?” Poe had asked, one such evening when they’d nearly collided. Poe was on his way from the recreation room back to his own room, ready to sleep, like a normal person would. 

Hux frowned at him, bending to rub the knee Poe had just accidentally kicked. 

“Excuse me?” Hux had said, giving Poe a look like he was a total stranger. 

And really, they were. It had been nearly three weeks since Hux had taken over from Leia, but they’d barely spoken at all. So much for First Officer. 

He really had been Leia’s number one. 

Now, he stood behind Peavy and even _Lieutenant_ Mitaka. 

Rose, head of maintenance, had said they’d barely interacted, too. Rey and Finn had had similar experiences. 

“You’re always running,” 

“Obviously not,” Hux said, straightening up again, he’d have pretty eyes, if he didn’t only use them to glare. 

Poe blinked, wondering he was being serious. 

“I uh,” Poe said, and then changed his mind, “How do you like the _Persistence,_ Captain?”

“It’s functional for purpose,” Hux said, “I wouldn’t say it’s militarily sound.” 

“Well, we’re technically in peacetime.” 

The look Hux gave him was pitying - but at least it wasn’t yet another glare. 

“Commander Dameron,” Hux said, “You’re a soldier, aren’t you?” 

“A pilot, but yeah, a soldier, too, I guess.” 

Hux’s cold eyes flickered up and down Poe.

“Perhaps you should find something to run from,” Hux said, “It’s best to remain in shape, just in case peacetime doesn’t last.” 

Hux breezed past then, without another word. 

“I’m in perfect shape, Captain,” Poe called after him, “Skinny bastard,” 

He said the last part a little more quietly, because _he_ was polite. 

*

Poe tries not to let himself get bored, as a rule. He learned as a kid that getting bored usually directly let into getting himself into trouble.

Still, when he reports to bridge one morning after breakfast, because Hux _expects_ his First Officer to be on the bridge and not _wasting time distracting others_ , he has nothing to do. 

Except. Annoy Hux. 

Which is remarkably easy. 

He passes Hux on the bridge, nods. 

“Captain Hugs,” He says. 

Hux looks up from the control console on the arm of his chair. 

“Hu _x_ ,” he says, with what could easily be described as a pout.

“Yeah,” Poe says, “That’s what I said, Hugs,” 

Peavy, who’d been approaching with Finn not far behind, snorted. Hux turned to glare at him. 

“What is it?” Hux said, impatiently.

“Commander Finn and I were hoping we could have a discussion with you,” Peavy said, “We both have our concerns.”

“Very well,” said Hux, “Ready room.” 

“I want Poe there, too,” Finn said, “Captain.” 

Hux stood, glared at Poe as if it had been his suggestion. Poe shrugged back.

“You don’t trust me to remain neutral, Commander?” Hux said.

His voice was very measured. A little too measured. 

Finn picked up on it, too.

“Not necessarily Captain,” Finn said, “I would just feel more comfortable knowing this will be an equally footed conversation.”

“Very well,” Hux said, again.

They filed into the ready-room, one by one. 

It was without a doubt the most boring office Poe had ever seen. Without the built-in furniture - empty bookcase, blank desk, there would be three chairs and nothing else. 

Hux sat behind his desk. Peavy quickly sat opposite him. 

Poe gestured for Finn to take the final seat, and went to stand behind Hux, slightly enjoying the feeling of towering over everyone. 

He was going to make a great mediator.

“Well,” Hux said, “What is that you wanted to discuss?” 

“I - we - were wondering, Captain, if you’d come to a decision regarding who would be permanent head of security,” Peavy said. 

“And I thought we had all come to an agreement that we would split matters between the two of us,” Finn said. 

“Temporarily, I had assumed!”

“No-one said temporary, Peavy.”

“Admiral Hux specifically arranged it so that I would be Head of Security. Even that is somewhat of a demotion on a ship this small with next to no military engagements - ”

“And Admiral Organa had promoted me due to the fact that I know how this ship functions and I know all of my cadets and officers.” 

“Uh,” Poe tried to intervene.

Hux was less than useless. He sat, with his elbows on his desk and his hands pressed against his ears, a pained look on his pale face. 

“I have decades more experience than you!” 

“Not on a research ship. You said it yourself.”

“You are barely out of Starfleet Academy,”

“I am well out of Starfleet Academy, and I graduated top of my class!”

“I’ve served in more battles than you’ve had hot meals.” 

“This isn’t a battle-ship!” 

“All ships are battle ships, war is imminent, there are dangers crawling around the galaxy, waiting to strike, and if you don’t see that, you shouldn’t be head of security.”

“If you’re not that paranoid then you don’t need a blaster and Commanding position you need med-bay.”

“Captain!”

“Captain?!” 

Hux removed his hands from his ears and placed them, fingers splayed on the table in front of him. 

He had very long fingers. 

Poe wished he wasn’t wearing gloves. 

“Have you stopped shouting over yourselves now?” Hux said, all falsely calm and gentle, “If you are going to shout at me instead I would ask you to please leave and reconsider.” 

Peavy grimaced, face red and screwed up,. 

“No, sir,” Peavy said, “Apologies.” 

Finn nodded. 

“Sorry, Captain,” he said. 

The pair of them looked like chastised schoolchildren. Poe would have to make fun of Finn for it, later. 

“Now,” Hux said, “Commander Finn. What is the issue?”

“We’re having some trouble with the proper delegation of tasks, Captain,” Finn said, “Commander Peavy believes it is time that is time that you choose one of us to remain as Head of the Security and other to be moved…elsewhere, I guess.”

Hux’s eyes narrowed. 

“You believe I am somehow slacking, Commander Peavy?” 

“Not at all, sir. It’s just, your father…” Peavy said. 

At the mention of his father, Hux’s splayed hands curled into tight fists. The leather of his gloves - or perhaps the bones of his fingers - creaked and cracked. Peavy seemed to notice, too, because he smirked like he’d won something. 

“My father isn’t here,” Hux said. 

“Of course not,” Peavy said, “But as you well know, this role was supposed to be mine. I wouldn’t like to bother the Admiral with a transfer request but I won’t take this demotion.”

Hux swallowed, his throat bobbing beneath the collar that seemed buttoned even higher than anybody else’s. 

“I understand your predicament,” Hux said, “I assure you both that I will get back to you with a decision in forty-eight hours.” 

Peavy didn’t seem impressed, but Finn nodded. 

“Dismissed,” Hux said. Poe lingered. 

“That means you, too, First Officer,” Hux said. 

“You don’t want my opinion?” 

“Why in heavens would I want that?” 

“How much do you want to bet,” Finn said, when they reunited in the rec room after their shifts, leaning against the pool table, “That the second we left Hux called his Daddy?” 

“I think Peavy was gonna call Hux’s daddy before he had the chance to,” Poe said, “Poor Hugs. Captain life isn’t what he thought it would be, is it?” 

Finn shrugs. 

“Poor Finn, you mean,” Finn said, “He’s obviously going to choose his little crony. I’m gonna have to work under Peavy.” 

**

“Captain! We’ve received a distress signal,” Zorii Bliss was saying, just as Poe was arriving on the bridge after his lunch break.

Hux, of course, was sat in his Captain’s chair, barely bothered to not look completely bored. 

“From where?” 

“Astroid belt,” Zorii said, “Not far from us.”

“Astroid hoppers?” Poe said.

“Settlers. Engineering system failure.” 

“What system is it?” Poe asked. Not because he wanted particularly to know, or that he’d even really understand much about any kind of engineering system, but because Hux wasn’t saying anything and he felt that meant he should take control. 

“Electromagnetic propelling-stabilisation.” Zorii said, “It harnesses the natural energy made by the astroid’s movement through space and uses it to stabilise the artificial gravity and air sources.”

“And they can’t fix it themselves?” Poe said. 

“According to the message, it was like that when they arrived. It’s why they chose to settle. The system was more advanced and yet more ancient than anything they’d seen before,” Rey said. 

“So we’re helping?”

“They sent schematics,” Rose said, reading her datapad, which was buzzing with activity, “No-one in engineering can decipher them. Rey?” 

“It’s a no-go from me,” Rey said, with a shrug, “Maybe I can try, but…it’s not tech I’ve seen before.”

“What about you, Captain?” Mitaka said. 

Hux looked up. He’d been sitting in his Captain’s chair, watching most of the conversation past with a disinterested look on his face.

“I understand the system,” Hux said, “I’ve seen it before. Not in use for the last century or so, and never by humans.”

“You can fix it?” Rey said.

“These systems are usually placed in caves,” Hux said, more softly than he usually speaks, “Close to the core.” 

“But you can fix it.” 

Hux nodded.

“Poe’s the best bet for getting anyone down there safely. A beam could be too easily interfered with. We won’t be able to get close enough without risking getting pelted by asteroids,” Rose said, “There are a lot of good pilots here, Captain. But no-one like Poe.”

“I’m flattered,” Poe said, smiling, “And always willing to oblige my captain,” He added, with a wink. 

“To send a Captain and a First Officer down would be ill-advised,” Hux said, “Commander Tico is more than capable than fixing it with instructions from me.” 

Rey shook her head. 

“I know Rose could fix it with some instructions,” Rey said, “But we can’t be sure there are reliable communications between here and - ”

“I am aware of the communication problems that might arise from navigating asteroid fields, Ms Rey,” Hux said and stood up, “I’ll go. Commander Finn, you’ll be acting Captain in my stead.” 

Finn looked surprised. 

And so did Peavy. 

“Yes, sir,” Finn said, as he ignored the death-look Peavy was sending him. 

“Mitaka,” Hux said, “Send word down to the settlers. We will leave as soon as possible.” 

Hux beats him down to the hangar, somehow, and was waiting in the passenger seat, jaw clenched, gloved hands curled into tight fists. _Impatient asshole,_ Poe lets himself think as starts to carry out his checks. 

“Buckle up,” Poe said, clipping himself into his seat. 

“Excuse me?” Hux said, looking genuinely confused. 

“Seatbelt,” Poe said, Hux frowned, “I’m a great pilot but flying through an astroid field is bound to be a little bumpy.” 

Hux’s eyebrows were tightly knitted together, and he fixed Poe with an intense glare. 

Poe reached forwards, and grabbed the half of the belt nearest to him. 

“You clip this part into this part and these parts into that part.” 

Hux slapped his hand away. 

“I _know_ , Commander.” Hux snapped, “I don’t need it.”

Poe folded his arms across his chest. 

“Then find another pilot, Captain, because I’m not taking off until you buckle yourself up,” Poe said, “Rey’s a good pilot. She’s no me, but I did train her.”

“If there is a crash, _one_ of us needs to be able to free ourselves quickly enough to ensure help is on its way.” 

Poe scoffed. 

“With respect, Captain, I’ve flown five-year-olds who throw less of a tantrum about wearing a seatbelt than you.” 

Hux was grinding his teeth so tightly together that Poe thought he was going to break his own jaw. 

“It is perfectly logical to believe that wearing a seatbelt will hinder escape,” Hux said, as calmly as a man who looked like he was about to explode could sound, “But if you are so insistent on the matter.” 

He clipped himself in. 

“That’s all I wanted,” Poe said, and flicked a switch, which ignited the comfortable, calming whirr of the engines. 

It’s not far, less than half and hour, and most of that is spent dodging astroids and other assorted space junk and finding a suitable window of opportunity to land. 

Hux is quiet, and uncharacteristically uncritical. Poe was expecting more complaints. 

Poe lands impressively, even he does say so himself, though you wouldn’t know it from Hux’s expression. 

“Alright, Captain, let’s get this over with,” Poe said, “You know anything about the people who live here?”

“They’re settled, close-knit,” Hux said, “Spread out across the asteroid in fairly small clusters. They make all their decisions together but have an elected speaker of each group, a mayor, for trade and communication purposes.”

“And they don’t know how to fix their own engineering-system,” Poe supplied. 

“And they don’t know how to fix their own engineering-system,” Hux said, with a smirk, “Though I believe the system predates their settlement.”

“Yeah, I think that came up,” Poe said, “Still, it’s pretty stupid.”

“Do you know how everything on the _Persistence_ functions?” 

“Do you?” Poe said, before he could bite his tongue. 

“Yes,” Hux said, “I do.” 

If it was anyone else saying it, Poe might have thought it was a joke. 

They were greeted by a crowd of about thirty, of varying species, a male with eyes on stalks and translucent skin standing nearest to the craft. 

“Hey, Hugs, we found someone paler than you,” Poe whispers as they disembark the shuttle. 

“Starfleet. I am Mayor,” the man at the beginning of the crowd says. Poe wasn’t sure if this was his name, title, or both, “We are honoured to have you here.” 

“I’m Commander Poe Dameron,” Poe said, “This is my Captain, Hugs.” 

“We are most pleased to meet you, Captain Hugs and Commander Dameron,” said the Mayor, before Hux would open his mouth to correct Poe, “We have been having such great problems with our systems. We have had rolling blackouts for weeks, and we are most worried that our air systems could fail entirely.” 

“Yes, I received this information in your message,” Hux said, “Would you tell us where to go to fix the problem?”

“Yes, it is very near, Captain Hugs, we will take you to the cave mouth,” Mayor said. 

“You could simply tell us - ”

“Captain Hugs and I would be very happy for you to escort us there,” Poe said, and gave Hux a little push in the small of his back, which made him jump. Poe secures his satchel over his waterproof jacket. Hux had deigned not change his usual uniform, apart from removing the wide belt that usually cinched at his waist. 

“It’ll be hot in the caves,” Hux said. 

“Sure,” said Poe, rolling his eyes. 

They’d walked about eight-hundred metres into the caves when Poe had called to Hux, who had trailed on ahead, that he was stopping to take off his jacket. Hux had huffed a rather melodramatic sigh. 

“I would like to get this done as quickly as possible, Dameron,” he said.

“Sure,” Poe said, “But I’m sweating like a stuck pig.” 

“What an enchanting image,” Hux said, “I warned you that it would be warm, Dameron.”

“I thought you were exaggerating,” Poe said. 

“I don’t exaggerate.” 

“‘Course not, that would be unseemly,” Poe said, not being able to to refrain from saying _unseemly_ in Hux’s snobby accent. 

He caught up with Hux, tying his jacket around his waist. Hux was still pressing his jaw down hard against itself, like he was trying knock out all of his own teeth. 

If Hux was going to be like that, then maybe Poe wouldn’t say anything. 

“Captain?” Poe said, five minutes later, after deciding he couldn’t bare to spend their whole journey in silence. 

“Yes, Commander?”

“Can I ask you a question?”

“A different question, I presume.”

“Uh, yeah,” Poe said, “Why is it you don’t eat meals in the mess? Or ever relax in the rec-room.” 

Hux huffed. 

“I prefer to eat alone,” Hux said, “And I prefer to relax alone.”

Poe was of the opinion that meals should always be enjoyed with at least two people, preferably more. His happiest memories all centred around big, mixed-up meals with his big, mixed-up family. 

Meals with his Dad and Andromeda, with Finn, Finn’s grandmother, his Dad’s parents, his mom’s parents would come, too, sometimes. They approved of Andromeda. 

They’d always loved Poe’s dad like a more than just a son-in-law, were happy he’d found love again. 

“You don’t want to get to know anyone?”

“It is best not to get attached,” Hux said, “One never knows when one will have to give it all up.”

“You can’t just choose to not get attached.”

“Yes, I can,” Hux said, “ _Persistence_ is a respectable ship with a respectable crew. That is all.”

“Are you part Vulcan? Seriously?” 

Hux gave him an annoyed, sideways glance from over his shoulder and carried on walking. 

“I mean, I know your Dad is supposed to be Admiral and everything, but maybe your mom snuck off - ”

Poe was cut off when Hux pushed into him with strength that was a little surprising and pressing a previously unseen blade into Poe’s neck. 

“If you _mention_ my mother again I promise you, I will kill you and make it look like an accident.”

Poe grinned, forced out a huff of air that sounded like a laugh. 

“Okay,” Poe said, he help up his hands, “Okay.” 

Hux pulled away, straightened his coat and gave Dameron a cold look, the blade seemingly disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

They trekked on through the dark, damp tunnel for a few more moments. 

“So if you’re an engineer why the sudden change to command?”

“I am not an engineer,” Hux said, quietly. 

“Then why - ”

“Ssh,” Hux said.

“I’m just - ”

“ _Listen._ ” 

Hux held up one gloved finger, and Poe fell silent, and listened. He gazed up, though all he could see is the damp darkness above him, and hear the sounds of crumbling rocks. 

“We need to move faster,” Hux said, “And quieter.” 

Poe rolled his eyes and they shuffled onwards, picking up the pace as much as they could without sacrificing safety. 

“And that’s not accurate, about Vulcans,” Hux said, after about five minutes of silence, “They can get attached very deeply.” 

“I thought we had to be quiet,” Poe said. 

“No,” said Hux, “ _You_ have to be quiet. Ah. Here we are.”

Poe stops about a metre behind him. The system is massive, metal built into stone with strange carvings that Poe can’t even place to a corner of the galaxy, let alone a certain culture. 

“Bag, please,” Hux said, “And hold the torch.”

“Yes, sir,” Poe says, and holds the torch out. Hux drops the bag to the floor once he’s done choosing his tools, which annoys Poe. There could’ve been something fragile in there. 

“So, uh, how difficult is it?”

“Not very,” Hux said, “It would have been easy to direct someone like Ms Tico.”

“Someone like her, how?” Poe said, suspicious as his flippant tone. 

“Someone intelligent,” Hux said, “And capable of listening.” 

“You couldn’t’ve have directed me?” Poe said, “Do you think I’m stupid?” 

“Not as stupid as you want me to believe, no,” Hux said, “And I’m not sure if I would be able to direct you. I’m sure as a pilot you have some mechanical knowledge, but it’s likely you would struggle with some technical terminology, and I would struggle with finding a way to make myself understood.”

“Right,” Poe said. 

“Please will you hold the light still?” Hux said, and then retracted his hand quickly as the thickest tube let out a spark. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Fine,” Hux said, “It would be best to replace all of this. There are much better systems. But it’s truly a feat that this has lasted so long. Centuries.” 

“Yeah, that sounds great, Hugs,” 

“That’s not my name,” Hux said. 

“But it suits you,” Poe said, “Because you’ve got such a warm, welcoming personality. Whenever you come into a room, it’s like being hugged.” 

Hux huffed, and turned. 

He was clutching a wrench, and one of his sleeves was rolled up to his elbow, showing off very thin, delicate wrists.

“What is it that I’ve done to make you dislike me so throughly?” 

“What? I like you,” Poe said. 

Not untrue. He’d not really made his mind up about Hux yet. 

“You keep calling me by that ridiculous nickname,” Hux said, “Making crude jokes about my dead slut of a mother. And I know it was you that started the rumour about me being a droid.” 

“I didn’t _start -_ I didn’t call your mother a slut at all!” Poe said, “And I didn’t know she was dead, either.”

Hux blinked very rapidly, eyes dragging over Poe in a way that made him feel more exposed and hot than he already was. There was another rocky growl from above. 

“You really don’t know about my mother?” 

“No. Should I?” 

“I have heard others talking about me on the Persistence,” Hux said, and he turned back to his machines, “My father stands out amongst other Admirals as a traditionalist. He was very against the idea of inter-species copulation and bragged for a very long time about his committed relationship on Earth, where he thought one had to be born to be considered a true Human. Then of course he had an affair on a planet, far, far away and I was the result. Some people find it very funny though I can’t tell you why. Is that why you dislike me, because of my father?”

“I said I didn’t dislike you,” Poe said. 

“It’s quite alright if you dislike me, Dameron,” Hux said, “We don’t need to like one another to work well together. I was just curious at to why. I would much prefer to be disliked for being myself than to be disliked for my father’s opinions and actions.”

Poe thought for a few seconds, holding the torch dumbly. He wasn’t even sure where to start with any of what Hux had said, and so, he repeated:

“I don’t dislike you.” 

“Aha,” Hux said, “I’m done.”

“Already?”

“It wasn’t difficult,” Hux said, “It’s just uncommon. Now, let’s leave, please.”

“They said to follow the route as a one way system,” Poe said. 

“Yes, I was listening.” 

There was rumbling overhead once more. 

“It’s likely just the system re-powering,” Hux said, but he licked his lip as he spoke, “This way.” 

Hux wasn’t leading as confidently as he had been before, and he was moving more slowly, cautiously, like a cat near water. 

Poe takes over him, wanting to walk faster, starting to feel slightly uncomfortable about the growling rocks ahead. 

They almost sounded like waves breaking on the shore. 

Or a tsunami. 

Hux was a few paces behind, his torch-light growing more and more erratic. 

And then there’s the sound of a crumble. Poe stops, looks around for Hux, the torch flickers, and he feels suddenly disorientated. 

What way had they been going? 

Hux stops too, and raises his torch to the ceiling, in time for the both to see the rocks start to fall. 

Poe’s not thinking straight, or looking where he’s going when he grabs Hux and shoves him backwards, as far away from the crumbling rocks as he can push. 

They both fall, Hux backwards into darkness, torch smashing to pieces on the floor, and Poe forwards, only just managing to put his arms out to avoid crushing his nose on the jagged ground. 

He lies flat on his belly for a few minutes, or maybe it’s just seconds, but he keeps his arms wrapped around his head. 

“Are you alright?” Hux said, tapping his shoulder, “They’ve stopped falling.”

Poe looks up, makes it to his knees. 

Hux had made it sound like good news, but when Poe looked around he saw it was anything but. 

They were trapped in a small cavern, massive stalactites hanging from the ceiling. Poe starts grabbing at the rocks that cut them off from the rest of the caves, until Hux grabs his hands.

“Stop it, Commander,” he said, almost spitting. 

“Why? _Help_ me.”

“You’ll make it worse!” Hux said, “There will be more collapses and we’ll have even _less_ space.” 

“If we don’t do something we’ll starve to death,” 

“We’re actually more likely to suffocate much sooner - ”

“Fuck!” Poe shouted, just to feel better. 

Hux remained away from, head brushing against the ceiling. 

“Indeed,” Hux said, and rubbed his forehead, “Would you mind if I sat next to you?” 

“‘Course not, _Captain_.” 

Hux doesn’t rise to it, just sat down next to Poe, who struggled to get free from his bag and coat so he could unbutton his shirt. 

It was even hotter in the cavern. 

Hux remained buttoned up. 

“Why aren’t you upset about this?” Poe said. 

It seemed odd that he’d nearly had a breakdown over being called _Hugs_ and was practically fucking zen about the idea of suffocating to death. 

Hux doesn’t answer, just sits with his eyes closed and his face completely blank. 

“I’d really like someone to freak out with, right about now.” 

“It’s rather funny,” Hux said, “My father thought I was much too emotional, which is why he consented to Sloane taking me to Vulcan. Of course, they all thought I was an emotional mess, too. And now all I hear is that I lack emotion to a disadvantage.” 

“You don’t agree?” 

“For all my father tried, you can’t beat who someone is out of them. You can only teach them to hide it.” 

The ‘ _did you father beat you?’_ question flitted in and out of Poe’s mind. Now, when they were maybe dying, was perhaps not the best time to have such a conversation. 

“So you’re just pretending to not be emotional, right?”

“Correct,” Hux said. 

“So how do you feel right now?” 

“Excuse me?”

“I don’t see your father, or any Vulcans named Sloane. Just me and the damp. How are you feeling?”

“Terrified,” Hux said, carefully, “I don’t want to die like this.” 

“In a cave?”

“In such terrible company.”

Poe opened his mouth, but nothing came to him, and so he chuckled instead.

“Neither did I. I always thought it would be more blaze-of-glory,” Poe said, “On the bright side, at least you fixed the thingy.” 

“Electromagnetic stablising-propeller system.”

“Yeah, that.”

Poe stretches his legs out in front of him and starts to rifle in in his satchel for water. 

“You shouldn’t drink that so soon,” Hux said. 

“You said we would suffocate before we starve,” Poe said, “So what does it matter?”

Hux sighed. 

“So,” Poe said taking a sip, handing it off to Hux who refused it, “Any regrets?”

Hux was silent for a couple of seconds. 

“No,” he said. There was something about the softening to the usually clipped tone that made Poe suspect he was lying. 

“I was planetside a couple of months ago,” Poe said, “Met a great woman. Was gonna buy her a drink and then I got wrapped up in something else. Wish I’d kissed her.”

“Why?”

“It’s been a while since I last kissed someone,” Poe said, “And, ya know, more.”

“I don’t require any more details.” 

Poe laughed. 

“When was the last time you had a good make-out? Might help you relax a little,” Poe said, and looked at Hux, who’s skin was flushed in the pale light, “Unless you’ve never?” 

“I can hardly see how it’s any of your business, _Commander_.”

“So you weren’t sneaking off, having secret sessions with pretty Vulcan girls?” Poe said, elbowing him in the ribs. 

“Don’t _touch_ me,” Hux said, scooting away from Poe and shooting him a glare. 

“Sorry,” Poe said, “How long do you think we have to live?”

Hux cranked his head up to the ceiling, then to the floor, as if looking for the answer. 

“Approximately an hour.” 

“Then fuck it,” Poe said, “Can I kiss you?” 

“What in the galaxy would possess you - ”

“Fine,” Poe said, “It’s just an offer. First and last kiss with the best pilot in the known universe.” 

“Why?” Hux said. 

“‘Cause we’re going to die,” Poe said, “And it would be nice.”

“What is so special about kissing, that you want it to be one of the last things you do?”

“It’s…” Poe said, “Intimate. And fun. And I can’t do any thing else I’d want to do. Call my dad. Finn. My step-mom. If I was an old man and I knew I was dying I’d visit my mom’s grave, too. But I guess I could settle for a kiss from the second-best-looking guy on this asteroid.”

Hux was silent. 

“That’s you, by the way,” 

“If you truly feel that it’s something you want to do, I suppose I will acquiesce.”

“You’re saying yes?” 

“Yes,” Hux said, “It does seem like it.” 

Poe grins, shifts closer to Hux once more. 

“You sure?” Poe says, at the sight of Hux’s frown. 

“Yes,” Hux said, face softened in the yellow light.

He didn’t look quite so sharp, like this. 

Poe leaned in to Hux and Hux leaned in to Poe, their lips met once, then twice, then a third time in a flurry of little kisses before Poe deepened it, drawing Hux in nearer until suddenly, he pulled away. 

“Damp,” Hux said. 

“Huh?”

Poe Dameron’s kisses were _not_ damp. 

“The damp,” Hux said, “You said it was just you and the damp.”

“Did I?” 

“Yes,” Hux said, “The damp has to come from somewhere.”

He stood quickly and moved over to the cave wall, taking his gloves off and feeling at it with long, pale fingers. 

“It’s just precipitation, right?”

“No,” Hux said, “It’s trickling.”

“Which means it’s coming from somewhere,” Poe said. 

“Yes,” Hux said. 

“That’s great!”

“Not necessarily,” Hux said, turning away from the wall, “It means we likely won’t suffocate. We could still starve. Or dehydrate, presuming this water isn’t drinkable. Or if we do drink it we could pick up some dreadful parasite and - ”

“Alright Captain Hopeful,” Poe said, “Any bright ideas? Ones that don’t involve listing all of the the ways we could die?” 

“We shouldn’t delude ourselves about the situation. But I see your point,” Hux said, “And no, no other ideas.” 

“We could try digging again,”

“The whole asteroid could collapse,” Hux said, “The death toll would be thousands. I’d rather keep it to two.”

“Back to listing ways to die,” Poe said, “I knew a guy who drank so much water his stomach exploded.”

Hux’s forehead wrinkled. 

“No, you didn’t,” Hux said. 

“Yeah, I did,” Poe said, “And there was this one person, they - ”

“Commander Dameron,” Hux said, “You are not helping.”

He was still feeling along the cave walls and pressing on the ceiling. 

“Torch,” Hux said, holding out a hand. Poe handed it over to him. 

Considered maybe having the please-and-thank-you conversation with him, like he’d had to have with his seven year old cousin a couple of years back. 

“There’s a passage,” Hux said, quietly. 

“What?” 

“I didn’t see it before because of the stalactite,” Hux said, balancing on his toes, “It’s likely to lead to a dead-end.”

“Likely?” 

“These avens form from the bottom up,” Hux said, “Not top down, which is what we want.”

“But you might be wrong,” Poe said. 

“I have been wrong before,” Hux said, vaguely. 

Poe looked to where Hux was shining the light. It was high, and narrow. Easily mistaken for another damp patch, even with the torch directly pointed at it. 

“If it’s a dead-end, we come back here. Simple.” Poe said, “Is it wide enough to climb through?” 

“Just.” Hux said. 

“Just for you or just for me? ‘Cause there’s a bit of a width difference.” 

“You should fit,” Hux said. 

His voice was tight, like his stupid collar was choking him. Poe wouldn’t be surprised if that was the case. 

The torch light was flickering, Poe was about to get out his spare when he realised it wasn’t a battery issue. Hux’s hands were shaking. 

“You’re claustrophobic?”

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

“You’ve been hiding it well,” Poe said, “That why you didn’t want to come in the first place? You suggested about every other engineer - you knew it was a cave system.” 

“I am _not_ claustrophobic. It is _not_ my job to fix ancient engineering systems. It is my job to lead. And I can hardly do that from here.”

Poe doesn’t point out that no-one forced him to learn about ancient engineering systems.

“Then why won’t you try to get out of here?”

“It’s simply an unnecessary risk.”

“It’s an unnecessary risk to stay in this cave!” Poe said. 

“We have no idea where it leads,” Hux said, his voice cracked a little. 

Poe counted, _one, two, three,_ before he relaxed. Teasing Hux about this wasn’t going to get them out, and Poe couldn’t leave him. 

“Look, I’ll go first. Do you think you can lift me?” 

“I should go first,” Hux said, “I - ”

“There’s no reason for you to go first,” Poe said, “Besides, you’re taller, you can get up without help. I need you be my ladder. Unless you’ve gotten one hidden up those sleeves of yours?”

“Regrettably not,” Hux said, but nodded, “You should go first then, I’ll follow.” 

Poe took the liberty to roll his eyes at Hux’s phrasing it like it was his own idea.

Poe bent to pick up his satchel, slinging it over his head, putting his own gloves one to help with the grip and gave his spare torch to Hux. 

“Let’s get out of here,” Poe said with a grin. 

Hux got one knee, and Poe stepped on his thigh, then his shoulder before being just about able to reach into the passage. He got a firm grip on a rock a little way from the entry and pulled himself up, scrambling a little to find a foot rest. 

It really was a tight squeeze. An extra couple of inches on his shoulders, or even his hips, then they’d be really screwed. He shone his light upwards towards the black abyss. 

“Can’t see a dead end from here,” Poe said, careful not sound smug just yet. 

The told-you-so could come later, he was sure of it. 

“Your boots are filthy,” Hux said, “I’m a mess.”

“It’s a cave, Captain,” Poe said, heaving himself up another meter, “I think you can come up now. Crap, you’re lucky you’re so skinny.” 

“Do you ever stop talking, Dameron?” Hux said. 

Poe shone the light back down the shaft, saw dark-gloved fingers grip at the sides, and Hux pulled himself through with surprising dexterity. Poe was almost disappointed he hadn’t had to ask for help. 

“Nice to see you again, Cap’in,” Poe said, keeping the torch on Hux’s face, which looked almost luminescent in the direct light. His hair looked nice, too. Maybe that was because it had been mussed up a little. 

“Stop shining that thing in my face and move,” Hux said. 

“But the view is so nice,” Poe said. 

“Mine isn’t,” Hux said, and gave Poe’s leg a light push. 

Poe continued with the scrambling movement he’d pioneered. It was hard work, and even with the torch, it was hard to see. Hux wasn’t saying much of anything, not even telling Poe to shut up when he’d started talking about his last trip to Earth. That was mildly concerning. But he could hear Hux breathing, a little loud but carefully measured. 

Poe stops climbing, suddenly at a new passage, this one horizontal. Hux collides with him.

“Dameron,” Hux growls, “What is it?” 

“Should we go across or continue upwards?” 

“ _Whichever_ ,” Hux said, impatient, “Just keep moving. And get your arse out of my face.”

“Okay, up it is,” Poe said, “And most people love my ass.”

“Move, Dameron,” Hux said. 

Poe obliged, scrambling up once more. At least, he thought it was up. Direction had long stopped making sense. 

“I think I can see light,” Poe said, after a few more minutes of climbing. 

“Good,” Hux said, “Move faster.” 

“Aye, Captain,” Poe said, with gritted teeth. 

They emerged into the sudden brightness, blinking. 

It wasn’t natural daylight, they were far, far away from any stars, but the sunlamp was almost blinding after so long in the near pitch blackness of the caves.

Poe drew himself to his fullest height, taking a deep breath. Artificial air never tasted so good. 

Hux crawled out, remained on his knees, looking around dazed. 

He was still breathing sort-off strangely, but there was a deep look of relief on his face. 

Poe turned to walk back to him. He’d been right, he really was a mess. 

Poe knew they both were - their uniforms were dark enough that the mud and dirt and sediment barely showed, but it was starting to dry and cake on.

Hux’s hair was now completely undone, which Poe decided he _really_ liked. There was half a muddy boot print on Hux’s pale neck, and a tear at his shoulder. 

“You didn’t tell me I stood on your neck,” Poe said, holding out a hand. Hux took it, mildly perturbed expression on his face. 

“Would there have been any point?” Hux said, as Poe heaved him to his feet. Hux rose a hand to his neck and rubbed it. 

Poe shrugged.

“Sorry about it, anyway,” Poe said, “You know which way we’re supposed to go?” 

“It doesn’t matter,” Hux said, “It’s less than twenty-kilometres in any direction.”

“Oh, as long as it’s not twenty-one kilometres,” Poe huffed. 

  * *



“We were starting to get worried about you,” Mayor, gesturing to the little group behind him, “We were just gathering to discuss forming a search-and-rescue party.” 

“No need to worry,” Poe said, “We just thought we’d have a little side-expedition, right Captain?” 

“I thank you for your concern, Mayor,” Hux said. 

“We were wondering if you had managed to fix our little issue.”

“Yes,” Hux said, “Everything should function well for at least another decade. May I suggest training someone to fix it? To avoid such complications from occurring again.” 

“We will take that advice very seriously indeed,” the Mayor said, and the others nodded in agreement, “But now we must extend an invitation to you. A feast! In your honour!”

Poe opened his mouth, but Hux got there first. 

“I must decline that invitation,” Hux said, with a look over his shoulder at Poe, “We have prior commitments.”

“We must thank you!” 

“It is unnecessary,” Hux said, “We were just doing our duty.” 

It took a few more protestations before that mayor and his little mob let them go, following them to Poe’s shuttle in creepy unison.

Poe unlocked his ship with his handprint, turned to give them all one last wave before clambering. Hux dove in quickly, without so much as a glance in their direction. 

“You didn’t have to be rude,” Poe said, strapping himself in, “And I could’ve done with a feast.” 

“I wasn’t rude.”

“You _were_ rude,” Poe said, “They just wanted to thank us.”

“There was no need to thank us,” Hux said, “We did our job.” 

“On my planet, we thank people for helping us even if it’s their job,” Poe said, starting up his pre-take-off checks. 

“On your planet they must never get anything done, for all the time they spend thanking each other for nothing!” Hux said, frustratedly. His hands were still shaking as he tried to clip himself in. 

“You don’t like it in here, either?” Poe said, “‘Cause it’s small?” 

Hux gritted his teeth together. 

“I’m not scared.” Hux said. 

“Okay,” Poe said, “I’m not gonna tell anyone, either way.”

“You would have nothing to tell other than your own delusions,” Hux said. 

Poe’s patience was _really_ being tested, today. 

Poe decided to be abiding. Everyone had their little hang-ups. Poe would never admit it do anyone, but he was scared of those dolls with the glass eyes that followed you around the room. 

Poe’s step-grandmother had about two dozen of them in her spare room. When Kes and Andromeda went on their honeymoon moon-cruise, Poe and Finn had been sent to spend the two weeks there. Poe had barely slept a wink. 

So he’d go easy on Hux, even if he suspected that Hux wouldn’t show him the same courtesy. 

“Ready for take-off, Captain?” 

“Yes,” Hux said, still impatient.

“We’ll be back on the Persistence in no-time,” Poe said. 

Hux closed his eyes for take-off, opened them again when they were clear off the worst of the astroid field, and lent over. 

For a moment, Poe thought he was actually attempting to clean his boots already, which wouldn’t surprise him at all. 

He was taking the boot off, and gave a low, almost silent hiss that made Poe pay attention to him. 

“You didn’t say you were injured,” Poe said. 

“It was irrelevant,” Hux said, “It’s just a sprain.”

“It’s swollen,” Poe said, “It could be broken.”

“Unlikely.” Hux said. 

“You’re a medic as well as an engineer and soldier and Captain now, too?” 

“No,” Hux said, “I’ve broken my ankle twice before. This is not broken.” 

“Right,” Poe said, “Good to know.”

“Who told you I was soldier?” Hux said, looking up at him. 

“I guessed,” Poe said, “And you’re very into the whole discipline thing. Besides, most Captains have seen some kind of battle.”

“Most people just assume I got where I am because of my father,” Hux said, “And I was never an engineer.”

“Both my parents were Starfleet,” Poe said, “My dad retired early after I was born. Well, semi-retired. He’s a carpenter now, back home. My mom was a great pilot. The best. When I first joined, that’s all anyone said to me, how great my mom had been. A lot of people assumed I didn’t have to work hard because of who they were. I don’t like to make the same assumptions.” 

Hux sighed. 

“I was acting Captain of my last ship, the _Steadfast._ I had expected I would be made Captain officially. My father recommended that someone else be given the role, and that I was transferred to the Persistence. A smaller, less important vessel. And of course he had one of his little spies transferred, too.” 

“Peavy?” 

Hux nodded. 

“He’s here to specifically report back everything I do to my father,” Hux said, “I’m sure I’ll be getting a Holocall from my father mere seconds after we dock, where he’ll reprimand me for abandoning my crew.”

“You didn’t abandon them,” Poe said, “You were answering a distress call.”

Hux smiled, but was ugly, empty. 

* ** 

For the few days after they’d arrived back on the _Persistence,_ Poe had barely any interaction with Hux at all. It felt like normalcy. 

They were plenty polite on the bridge, didn’t see each other otherwise. Poe had his games in the rec room, meals with friends, sleeping. 

Hux had whatever it was Hux did. Work? Sleep, maybe. 

Read about engineering and then pretend to not be an engineer? 

Poe really, really didn’t know. He was a little curious, but he’d always been that way. That got him into a lot of trouble, especially in Starfleet Academy. There was just something about _this-room-is-off-limits_ that really makes him want to go inside.

And Hux was off-limits. 

Finn had taken to referring to their little trip to the asteroid as a date, even though Poe had managed to refrain from telling him about their kiss. 

This, itself was unusual. Finn knew everything about Poe. They were _brothers._ Closer than brothers, because they’d chosen each-other. They’d all but arranged the marriage for Kes and Andromeda, even tricked them into dates, in the early days. 

Finn had known about Poe’s first kiss, and Poe had knew about Finn’s. Poe had told Finn about his sexuality, before he’d told anyone else. Not that anyone was actually surprised by it. Even the most ardent old-Earth traditionalists had pretty much accepted the spectrum of human sexuality, even if they had refocused old bigotries into new ones, like calling interspecies marriage _cross-breeding_ and using words like _pedigree._

“So, no plans for a second date with Captain Hugs?” 

(Poe was starting to regret letting that one catch on - though no-one except him ever said it to Hux’s face). 

Finn had flopped down with a second plate of pancakes for the both of them. It was one of those mornings. Besides, nearly dying had given him one hell of an appetite. 

“You know, we have decided we’re just too different,” Poe said, “He’s all skinny and pasty, and I’m, well, me.” 

Finn snorted. 

“You can’t overcome looks?” Finn said, “Always knew you were vain, man.” 

“Oh it’s not that. I can see the appeal, actually,” Poe said, which was even less of a lie than he’d let on, because Hux was _far_ from the worst-looking person he’d kissed, and he mostly kissed very good-looking people, “It’s the personality that really buries it. I’m charismatic, charming, joyful, funny, a natural-born leader, a true talent - ”

“Incredibly modest,” 

“Incredibly modest! And he’s…a real arrogant bastard.”

“Poe,” 

“Not to mention self-absorbed, a personality-vacuum, a humour black-hole,” 

“Poe.” 

“An egotistical snob who only got the Captain’s seat because daddy is an Admiral,” 

Finn snorts, and Poe turns his head slowly. Hux is standing behind him, hands pressed tightly behind his back, face impassive and totally unreadable. 

“Your shift started seven minutes ago,” he said, “Get to the bridge.”

“Yes, Captain,” Poe said jovially, with a grin that Hux didn’t even begin to return. Finn seemed to be chewing on suppressed laughter, glancing down at his plate. Poe stood, picking up his plate and brushed past Hux, who stalked off in the opposite direction. 

Poe couldn’t sleep for thinking about it. He and Hux had more than one heart-to-heart (not to mention the mouth-to-mouth they shared) and he knew Hux was plenty insecure about what people thought about his relationship to high-command. 

And he’d still kind-off been a dick about it. 

Hux shouldn’t have been eavesdropping, he justified to himself. Besides, a good Captain couldn’t be that thin-skinned. 

But he lay in his bed anyway, staring at the ceiling. Usually he was a great sleeper. And sleep was his second favourite activity to do in bed. 

There was heavy, leaden guilt in the pit of his stomach, like eating too much on a holiday. The fun of making people laugh had passed, and now he just felt sick. 

He’d said, specifically, that he didn’t like making assumptions. It had been half true. He didn’t _like_ making assumptions. 

He’d have to let Hux know it didn’t mean anything. Not because of his hurt feelings, but to keep the peace between Captain and First Officer. 

It was essential for a happy ship. 

Poe dives out of bed and dresses in sweatpants and a t-shirt. Knowing Hux, he’d probably find the lack of uniform to be distasteful, but Poe wasn’t in the mood for pulling the suit on and belting himself up just now. 

He was off-duty. Hux would just have to get over it. 

Poe assumed, that because of the late hour, and the fact that the smaller beta shift were officially on duty, Hux would be in the Captain’s quarters.

The doors to Hux’s quarters were locked. This wasn’t unusual, either. 

Hux struck him as the type to be mortified at the idea of anyone walking in on him naked. 

So Poe knocked softly at the door. 

“What are you doing?” Lieutenant Mitaka said, appearing from nowhere. 

“Looking for the Captain,” Poe said. 

“In his quarters?”

“Yeah,” Poe said, “His shift should’ve ended - ”

“He’s in his ready room,” Mitaka said, and Poe turned around and started down the corridor, with Mitaka calling after him, “He doesn’t want to see anyone…”

Poe ignored him, and broke into a light jog down the hall.

He slides into the ready room without knocking, considers Hux would be pissed with this but should have locked it.

Hux doesn’t look up from the desk. 

He’s writing with a _pen_ , in a paper notebook, a screen in a corner illuminating his pale face in the otherwise dim room. 

Poe clears his throat. Hux still doesn’t look up. 

“Hux,” Poe says. 

“Captain,” Hux corrects, eyes glued to his page. 

“Not yet,” Poe said and Hux glances up to shoot Poe a glare. 

“Ha, made you look,” Poe said. 

Hux sneered. 

“What is it you want?” He said, teeth gritted, dropping the pen without much care. 

“To talk to you,” Poe said, taking a few steps forward, “Mind if I sit?”

Hux didn’t say anything, so Poe sat on the leather chair across from him.

The ready room looks the same as the last he’d seen it. Pale grey walls, large, empty bookshelves, the large, dark grey steel desk that had been Leia’s, and the black leather chairs. 

Poe had assumed Hux had simply not had time to decorate, but he should’ve settled in by now. 

“Not one for decor, huh?” Poe said. 

“Excuse me?”

“Leia had like, crystals, maps, trinkets. Books,” Poe said, “You know, _things_.”

“Superfluous distractions,” Hux said, coldly, jaw tight. 

“Then I’d’ve thought you would think pen and paper are redundant,” Poe said, nodding towards the book that Hux snapped shut. 

“You shouldn’t presume to know what I think, Commander Dameron,” Hux said. 

He taps open the desk draw and drops the book and pen inside before closing it again, Poe hears the little click of the automatic lock and thinks, _paranoiac._

“Earlier on, in the mess,” Poe said, “I was just joking about. I don’t really think that you - ”

“That I’m a conceited, uppity and unqualified little bastard who only got here because of nepotism?” Hux said, “Or, how was it you put it? _‘Because of daddy?’_ ”

Poe grimaced theatrically. 

“I was joking,” Poe said, “Finn was ribbing me a bit, it was just to make him laugh.”

“I am aware of the concept of jokes, Dameron,” Hux said, “And I don’t care. I understand that what happened between us was an unusual occurrence under unusual circumstances. I apologise for how I acted and I can assure you it won’t happen again.” 

“What if I want it to happen again?”

Hux frowned. 

“It won’t,” Hux said, “That would be highly unethical.”

“If it’s so unethical, why haven’t you reported yourself already?” Poe said, slouching down in the chair and folding one leg over his knee. 

“Is there anything else I can do for you?” Hux said.

“No, I guess not,” Poe said, “I just wanted you to know I don’t think you’re an asshole. Well, not like, much of one anyway.”

“You’re dismissed, Dameron,” Hux said, standing. 

“You don’t have to walk me out, Captain,” Poe said, with a grin. 

“I’m not, I’m simply going to my quarters. You’re very welcome to sit there all night.”

Poe had half a mind to do exactly that. Half. He liked his bed just fine.

* * * 

Before his next shift, Mitaka came to collect him, just as he was finishing breakfast. 

“Captain’s ready room,” Mitaka said, “Immediately.” 

Poe looked to Finn, who gave him the same sort of look he’d give when Kes would call him into the house when they were young and Poe had gotten himself (and Finn, too) into some kind of trouble.

Poe decides not to push it. Hux had been highly-strung enough as it was.

Poe was surprised when Hux was on the bridge, gave him only a passing glance, and he was greeted in the ready-room by a holographic Admiral Leia Organa. 

“Poe,” she said, warmly, then, “Commander Dameron.”

“That’s me,” He said, “Wow, how’s life as Admiral treating you?”

She nodded. 

“More tiresome than I expected,” she said, with a raise of her eyebrows, “And many more disciplinary meetings than I had anticipated.”

“See, told you you were too young to retire into a desk job,” Poe said, “Wait, this isn’t a disciplinary meeting is it?”

“Not as such,” Leia said, “Captain Hux has reported _himself_ to me. He says he feels his behaviour on a recent mission was unethical.” 

“Oh, fuck,” Poe said, laughing, “I mean, sorry for the language, Admiral, but I was _joking_ with him.”

Leia did not look very amused. 

“Do you care to explain yourself, Commander?” 

“I’m sure he gave you the story in detail,” Poe said, 

“He was very thorough, yes,” Leia said, with a slight smile that suggested she might not be overly keen on Hux. It turned into a frown as soon as she realised Poe had caught it. 

“Nevertheless, I would like to hear from you, as well,” she said. 

“Power source on an inhabited asteroid was failing,” Poe said, “They requested help. Captain Hux was the only one who could fix it, there was no way we could enter the belt in order for a beam so I piloted a small shuttle and went with him. There was a minor cave collapse and we were stuck until we weren’t. During the time we were trapped, I kissed him.”

“He said _he_ kissed _you,_ ” Leia said, tilting her head to one side.

“I definitely kissed him,” Poe said, “I thought I was gonna die. It’s been a long time since I last kissed someone. Anyway. He didn’t do anything wrong. No unethical behaviour. He was understanding but professional.”

“I thought it might be the case that you were the instigator,” Leia said, “With all due respect, of course, Commander.”

“I know it’s not exactly within the rules to fraternise, Admiral, but I didn’t think that this would be the outcome.”

“Everyone deems it necessary to break the rules at times,” Leia said, “Except perhaps your new Captain. Keep that in mind.”

“I will,”

“Take this meeting as a warning: try not to kiss any more commanding officers.” 

“Yes, ma’am,”

“Go boldly, Commander Dameron,”

“Always do.”

Leia disappeared and Poe sat in the same chair as he had last the night before and looked out about, laughing quietly to himself. 

After a couple of minutes he jumped to his feet and left the ready room. 

“Captain,” He said, breezing past to where Hux was talking with Mitaka. 

He stood confidently between them as they fell silent. 

“Lieutenant, check with Commander Finn if he has those reports I requested,” 

Mitaka nods and scarpers, Poe likes to think he looks grateful for the escape. 

“You requested reports from Finn?” Poe said, and frowned, “That was yesterday. He won’t have them ready yet.”

Hux sneered at him. 

“If he had an adequate filing system he would. How can I help you, Commander?”

“I didn’t mean you should actually report yourself,” Poe said, “I thought you said you got jokes.”

“You were correct in your assessment that my behaviour was inappropriate, Commander Dameron,” Hux said, “And it’s my understanding that jokes are supposed to be funny.”

“It was funny,” Poe said, folding his arms across himself. 

Hux was still stood rod-straight, hands pressed behind his back.

“I don’t see how telling me my actions were unethical is funny,” he said.

“It’s not when you say it like that,” said Poe, “I meant it to be sort-of sarcastic?” 

“I shall keep your ideas of humour in mind, during future interactions,” Hux said, “Did Admiral Organa say anything about - ”

Hux cut himself off, gazing down at their feet. 

“You?” Poe said, “No. She gave me a warning. But I think you’re off the hook.”

“Thank you, Commander,” Hux said, “I feel as if we should never talk of any of this again. For both our sakes.”

Poe disagreed, deeply. Wanted to talk about it with him, right here on the bridge, maybe watch Hux go pink. Or take him into the ready room. Mess up that hair a little, bend him over his own desk…

His train of thought was interrupted as the lights dimmed, and a petty officer called out to Hux.

“Captain!” Zorii said, “We’ve detected a human life sign, less than six kilometres ahead.”

“A pod?”

“No sir,” Zorii said, “They’re in free float.”

Hux frowned, moved to get the view the Petty Officer was getting. 

“Then explain how we are getting a life sign?”

“The system must be malfunctioning,” said Zorii.

“No,” said Rey, “Nothing is malfunctioning.”

“Or,” Poe said, approaching them, “They’re still alive.”

“It’s impossible,” Hux said, “No-one could survive out there for more than a couple of minutes.” 

“Then the system is malfunctioning,” Poe said, with a shrug, “But if they’re alive, you wanna be responsible for their death?”

Hux swallowed. 

“Can we get a beam?” Hux said. 

“Not an option,” Rey said, she was holding her forehead, “Not in that much empty space.”

“I can pick him up,” Poe said, “Take a pod out there, drop the shield, drag them in, come back.”

“No,” Hux said. “Lieutenant Thanisson can do that.” 

“Sir,” Thanisson said, standing up. 

Poe opened his mouth to protest, but decided it wasn’t worth the argument. Hux already seemed none too pleased with him. 

“Commander Dameron,” Hux said, “Fetch Commander Finn and tell him to report to the dock with a couple of security cadets. Ms Rey. You accompany him.”

Rey nodded and stood. 

“Captain,” Peavy spoke out, “I’m not sure I think this idea is wise.” 

Hux, who moments before seemed to have the same idea, suddenly glared. 

“And why do you think that?”

“It could be some kind of trap, sir,” Peavy said, “And with all due respect, we are wading in blind.”

Hux sneered, eyebrows knitted together.

“With all due respect,” Hux said, “I don’t require your opinion. Thanisson, Dameron, go,”

On his way to fetch Finn, Poe stopped at a porthole, captured by the blackness outside. 

Hux should be right. There was no way anyone could survive out there. 

There was so much nothing. 

But he - and Hux - were proven wrong when Thanisson returned. Finn and one of his cadets boarded the shuttle with a gurney. Poe expected them to wheel out a body bag. 

Thanisson came first, face red. 

“He has a pulse,” Thanisson said, “Unconscious, but there’s a pulse.”

“Human?”

“Looks like it,” Finn said, walking backwards as he and his cadet pushed the gurney out of the shuttle, “His temperature is normal.”

_Impossible,_ Poe would say, if he believed in impossible. 

“Docking office,” Hux said. His eyes were wide and glassy, and he was staring at the body with a look that Poe couldn’t quite name. 

Rey too, had a strange look on her face, but one that made her seem like she was in great pain. 

When they had piled into the relatively small office, Poe pushed the door closed. 

Hux took a step closer to the man. 

“Captain,” Rey said, cautiously, “I have a bad feeling. I’m not sure it’s safe.”

Hux didn’t even look at her, just stood directly next to the gurney. 

“Ben.” Hux said, leaning over the body. 

“You know him - ”

The man sits up suddenly, raising a hand and pressing it around Hux’s neck. Finn raises a blaster. 

“ _Don’t…_ ” Hux said, holding a hand out to Finn, as the man continued to choke him, “Ben…stop.”

“Why are you calling me that?!” The man shouted, and throws Hux across the room with shocking, almost impossible strength.

“Hux!”

Poe dives after Hux, but he doesn’t miss the look Finn gives him before he tases not-Ben in the neck. 

Rey looks shell-shocked. 

Poe pulls Hux’s head of the ground, there’s a small amount of blood trickling down his forehead, and he’s out cold. 

“Get a medic,” he says, to a security cadet, “Finn, Rey, will you take our guest to the brig?” 

Rey and Finn exchange a glance, but they get to it, strapping the man’s large body back down in the gurney. 

Poe scrambles for a pulse, sighs with huge relief when he finds one. But Hux still looks pale, too pale even for him.

Poe dabs at the blood on his forehead. It’s coming from a small cut, thankfully a surface wound. 

Hux’s eyelids flutter, a frown immediately placing itself on his forehead and he shifts under Poe’s hand.

“Hey,” Poe said, “You shouldn’t shift about too much, you could make any injuries worse.”

“Not injured,” Hux muttered, eyes still half closed. 

He pulls away from Poe, sitting up. He raises a hand to his forehead, pinching between his brows. 

The doors slide open and Kalonia strides in, the security cadet tailing behind her. 

“What happened?” Kalonia said, setting a bag down on the floor and kneeling beside them.

“He hit his head pretty bad,” Poe said, “Maybe his back.”

“Just my head,” Hux said, “A mild concussion, nothing more.”

“How long was he out?”

“Two minutes,” Poe said, “Give or take a few seconds.”

“Can you tell me who you are?” Kalonia said, looking at Hux.

“Captain Armitage Hux,” 

“Do you know where you are?”

“The U.S.S. Persistence. My ship.” 

Kalonia smirked. 

“Which room you’re in?” 

Hux frowned, looked around briefly.

“Office next to the docking bay,” Hux said. 

“I think he’s right,” Kalonia said, “Mild concussion.”

“Lucky me,” Hux said, dryly. 

“You can have painkillers,” Kalonia said, “After a couple more checks. If the pain lasts more than 24 hours or you experience confusion, report yourself to Medbay.”

“Yes, Doctor,” 

Kalonia cleaned his head would, checked around for more possible bleeds.

“Who was it?” Poe said. 

“Hm?” Hux said, blinking at the light Kalonia shone in his eyes. 

“You called him Ben?”

Hux’s eyes widened, fully alert again, and he pulled away from Kalonia’s scanning device.

“You don’t know?” 

“Should I?”

“That was Ben Solo-Organa,” Hux said, “And he’s been dead for fifteen years.”

Poe finally put a name to expression that had been plastered on Hux’s face since the shuttle had docked. 

He looked like he had seen a ghost. 

**Author's Note:**

> I promised myself I wouldn't start posting more than one thing at any one time, but this has been sitting in my files for so long that I can't decide if i want to complete it or not, so I thought I'd gage if it's worth it. 
> 
> Anyway, regarding tags this won't be as angsty as other stuff I've written, but it will still be slightly angsty because Hux is an angsty bitch and so am I. 
> 
> The ship is mainly Poe/Hux, but as tagged there was previous Kylux, although they were young, and their relationship was very 'innocent'. Tentative future Reylo, but it can be read as platonic. Didn't tag it as I didn't want to mislead anyone.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
